De Príncipe a Villano
by La FanFicker
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué las personas se vuelven malas? Porque hechos desagradables pasaron en su vida y muchos no lo saben. ¿Por qué Hans se convirtió en el Villano de la historia? Porque nadie lo tomó en cuenta. CONTADO EN 2DA PERSONA; Leve mención HELSA.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Historia sin fines de lucro._

Esta historia está contada en **segunda persona**. Se insinúa un poco el ship **HELSA** ; hay partes sacadas del libro _**"A FROZEN HEART";**_ es mi visión de la perspectiva de Hans después de los hechos ocurridos en Frozen.

 **DE PRÍNCIPE A VILLANO**

 **.**

Sientes un ligero escalofrío en la espalda al salir de la ducha, una ligera ventisca fría te recibe al volver a tu habitación. En tu cama reposan tus vestimentas que utilizarás para dormir; das un largo suspiro, estas muy cansado luego de un largo día de trabajo en las caballerizas. Después de vestirte destiendes tu cama y te recuestas; a pesar de lo cansado que estás no tienes sueño, al contario, estás despierto escuchando a los grillos que están en el jardín del palacio real de Las Islas del Sur y las olas del mar chocando contra la pared de la muralla.

A pesar de que tu habitación es un asco, la vista hacia el mar y la luna llena hacen que te sea agradable estar ahí.

" _ **¿Cómo pasé de ser el príncipe al villano de la historia?"**_ _,_ te cuestionas recostando mirando el techo café.

Empiezas hacer memoria, y según tu mente todo comenzó el día de tu nacimiento, o eso te dijeron tus hermanos mayores.

" _ **¡Nunca debiste nacer!" "¡Por tu culpa nuestra madre murió!",**_ recuerdas con amargura las palabras de tus hermanos gemelos Rudi y Runo, mientras te golpeaban cuando tenías doce años. Sacudes la cabeza para olvidar ello, aunque más recuerdos de peleas y humillaciones de tu familia empiezan azotar tu mente.

En casi todos los eventos políticos organizados en el castillo terminabas humillado por ellos, y tu padre no se dignaba en ayudarte. Al contrario, se avergonzaba de ti, casi, casi, fingía que no existías; pues a él no le agrada la gente débil, y tú al ser el último en la línea sucesora eres considerado el más débil de la familia Westergaard. Ser maltratado por todos te dio un genio hosco y habilidades de negociación y manipulación excelentes.

El sonido de murmullos en el jardín llama tu atención. Tres personas encapuchadas están hablando con tu hermano Caleb, el mayor. El próximo heredero al trono, el favorito de tu padre; conoces los rostros de esas personas, son "casa recompensas", hacen trabajo sucio por pocas monedas (a tu criterio), no por nada Las Islas del Sur es conocido por ser un reino bélico y sanguinario.

Pensabas que eras diferente a ellos, sin embargo, al intentar matar a Elsa con tu espada resultaste igual a ellos.

Regresas a tu cama, aun no puedes conciliar el sueño. Y a tu mente llega una palabra, un lugar: Arendelle.

Tan cerca y tan lejos de cumplir tú sueño de ser reconocido. En mala hora accediste cortejar a la ahora Reina de Arendelle, le hechas la culpa a Lars, tu tercer hermano mayor y el que nunca te trató mal como los otros. Él te convenció de ir a Arendelle, no fue sencillo convencer a tu padre pero accedió de mala gana.

Toparte con Anna no estaba en tus planes, pero resultó ser el camino más fácil. Elsa, aunque era… es hermosa, sabías que sería difícil llegar a ella. Y sus poderes, al llegar a ese lago fue lo más hermoso que hayan visto tus ojos; los poderes de la reina no eran malos, al contrario, eran lo más increíble del mundo, que envidia.

Desde lo ocurrido en el palacio de hielo, nuevos planes surgieron en tu mente para quedarte con el trono. Todo se fue abajo. Por nada del mundo piensas volver.

Una cosa es clara, el villano, siempre será el villano, y obtendrá tarde o temprano su merecido, como tú. Siendo el sirviente de tus hermanos, nada puede empeorar; con esos pensamientos logras quedarte dormido.

.

A la mañana siguiente, te siente furioso por ver la luz de otro día, pues la pesadilla continúa. Al terminar de vestirte llaman a tu puerta, es el Mayordomo real, alguien muy serio.

 **-Hans, tu padre quiere verte en el despacho.-** Dijo y azotó la puerta al salir. Como lo odias.

Con pasos pesados te diriges al estudio del rey, tu padre. Tocas la puerta, después de unos segundos un serio "Adelante" se escucha, pasas y ves a "tu padre" que te mira con desdén.

 **-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Majestad?-** Comienzas la conversación.

 **-Que estoy harto de ti, Hans. Ni para ser de la servidumbre sirves.-** Soltó sin más, intentas no hacer una expresión en tu rostro para que te sea indiferente su comentario. – **Es por eso que tengo una misión para ti, regresarás a Arendelle para ser el sirviente de la Reina Elsa.-**

Sorpresa es la expresión ahora en tu rostro.

 **-Pero, Majest…-**

 **-¡Silencio! Aún no termino. Tu misión es ser el sirviente de la reina para que seas el espía del reino y nos mantengas al tanto de la seguridad que hay en el castillo de Arendelle, infórmanos sobre guardias, sirvientes, pero sobre todo de Elsa, cuáles son sus debilidades.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que…-**

 **-Sí.-** Te vuelve a interrumpir. **–Invadiremos Arendelle, Hans. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era un gran reino con grandes recursos, bueno, Las Islas del Sur requieren de eso y más. Así haré que mi reino sea el más poderoso de todos. Y aunque seas un fracasado, eres el único que puede decirnos dónde está cada cosa al ya haber estado ahí una vez, quieras o no irás, es una orden.-**

Das un largo suspiro, para contestar tranquilo.

 **-¿Cuándo inicio?-** Su Majestad te da una sonrisa malvada antes de responder.

 **-Esta noche partirás, la reina ya está informada de la situación. Solo ve y se un buen mayordomo.**

 **-A la orden, Majestad.**

 **-Ahora lárgate y empaca, será un largo viaje. Y espero que por primera vez en tu vida hagas algo bien.-** Solo asientes con la cabeza y sales del despacho lo más rápido posible en dirección a tu habitación.

Mientras empacas piensas en tu mala suerte, regresarás al lugar que detestas. ¿Ser espía? Te suena sencillo, casi conoces todo el castillo, solo hay que explorarlo más. Nada podría salir mal, y Arendelle pagará caro por lo que te hizo.

No es como si fueras a cambiar de opinión. Porque eres el villano, el villano no se vuelve bueno, ¿o sí?

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

 **Dedicado a:**

 **A Frozen Fan**

 **Lollipop87** **(¡Gracias por la ayuda en la página de Frozen!)**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! He pasado la prueba con éxito, al fin volveré a escribir. El propósito para escribir en este Fandom es para revivirlo, fue el primer fandom que me animó a escribir. Estoy practicando mi narración en segunda persona, si hay errores e incoherencias mil perdones. :v**

 **Los invito a que den** _ **"Me gusta"**_ **a mi Fanpage de Frozen en Facebook: Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada Latinoamérica.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
